To take me as I am
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Laura is your adverege sixteen year old with OCD. The first real friend she ever had was a boy from her past. But can he accept who she is and what she has when they meet again in the future?Y usei/OC lemon in future chapters
1. Once upon a dream

**********SOTP: Hey peeps. For those of you who read this already, I know that this needed to be update. But before that I deicided that this story was WAY over do for a rewrite. So, I'll be updating this just as soon as I'm done rewritting it! Keep in mind that I do this so you and other can enjoy story even more! So anyway, I OWN NOTHING! Please review afterwards and thanks!**

* * *

_Dream/Flash back:_

_A seven year old girl who sat alone on a swing seemed to be stairing at nothing. She then felt something hard hit her in the back and was throw off the swing. She turned around to see a red kick ball had been what hit her and three older boys began to laugh. For they were the ones that threw it at her on perpose. The girl started to cry as the boys were about to throw another ball at her._

_Suddenly someone stood infront of them. The girl looked up to see a boy with spiky raven hair in blue jacket and the three older boys faces turned from amused to scared in seconds as the boy who stood in front of them now was known for not being messed with._

___"So you think that's funny? Then how funny do you think it would be if I threw that ball in your faces? " The boy asked._

_The three older boys shook there heads as the boy in front them took there ball and kicked it all way across the playground._

_"I thought so, now get out of here!"_

_The three then ran home,crying for ther mama's. The boy who stood up to them then turned toward the young girl. She thought that he was going to do or say something to make her feel bad for not standing up for herself. Instead he held out his hand and offered her a kind smile. It was then that she noticted his deep blue night sky eyes._

_"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped up. She smiled at him in return whiched caused the boy to blush slightly._

_"Yes, thank you. I'm new here and don't have many friends."_

_"Yeah I know what's like. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Laura, but all my friends where I used to live called me Aqua, because I like water duel monsters."_

_Laura said sitting back on the swing as the boy sat on the one next to her's. They hit it off right away and started to talk about all kinds of things. They talked and played untill the boys father came to get him. As he was about to leave he felt a small tug on his sleeve and turned to see Laura._

_"Do you have to go now?" She asked looking at him with sadness in her eyes._

_"Yeah, but I come here all the time, so I'll see you tomarrow."_

_"You promise?" The girl asked holding out her pinky finger. _

_Which the boy took quickly and wrapped his own around it as he smiled at her._

___"I promise Aqua. After all, were friends now aren't we?"At that, Laura smiled brightly and nodded so fast that her hair clip almost fell out of her dark brown pigtails. After letting her finger go, the boy then ran to his father. But before he was gone, Laura yelled after him."_

_"Wait! What was your name again?"_

_The boy turned around, but just before he could tell her..._

_End of Dream/flash back_

* * *

A now sixteen year old Laura was awakened by the sound of her ring tone. Her golden brown eyes opened slowly while her dark brown hair was flipped up on one side and wavey on the other. Laura often woke up with bad hair days. Growling in annoynce, she pulled back the covered and got out of bed to walk over to the phone as it play one of her favorite songs.

(_Draw the line and turn the time,_

_'Oh Yeah'_

_Taking back what was mine,_

_Now I can change almost anything..._

_Hold tight, search for the light,_

_Do I know what wrong or right-)_

"Yeah?" Laura answered sharply as she picked up phone.

_"Goodness, what a lovely "good morning" that was." _Said Kate,who was Laura's best friend since she was eight.

She always woke her up via cell phone in the morning to make sure she was awake. Mostly because she cared and partly just to annoy her.

"Kate, you of all people know damn well, that I am not a morning person. So what do you want?"

_"I just thought I should tell you that were getting a new student in our class today. So try to be on time for once."_

"Who are you, my mom now?" Laura asked as she went to closet to get her school uniform.

Decideing since she was already up she might as well get ready for school.

"Well you gotta have somebody around to look out for you, since your folks are on constant bussiness trips."

Laura smiled at Kate's consern. Her parents were both owner's of two big name company's and hardly ever came home. It didn't bother her, but it got lonely with just the her in the gaint house she lived in. That's why Kate was allowed to come over whenever she wanted. They were together so much, it was like they were sister's.

Laura was truly glad to have her as a best friend, dispite the early moring wake up calls.

"Thanks, I'm glad you care about me. So, shopping later?"

_"You know it!"_

"Great, see you at school!"

After hanging up her cell and getting her clothes on, Laura ran towards the staircase, slid down the large banster and went the kicten to grab an apple before she left. In the morning, Laura would use roller blades to get to school if she over slepted. It was faster than walking and didn't make her short of breath like running. When she got to school it was seven fifteen.

Everyone else was starting show up for early moring clubs and practice. Laura spotted kate and headed over to her. A girl with short strawberry blond hair turned around when she heard Laura call her name.

"Wow, Your on time for once!"

"Can it, so where's this new person at? You know if it's a guy or a girl?" Laura asked inbetween mouthfulls of apple.

"Yeah, it's guy and his seventeen so that makes him a JR. Also I've heard he's got a sweet ride."

"Oh, a motorcycle? Do they even allow those on school grounds?"

"They do if the rider has a duel runner licence."

Just then, a red duel runner came up to school grounds at lighting fast speed,making Laura lose her balence and fall face first.

"Who was that guy? Sonic the hedgehog?"

Laura exclaimed as she tried to stand on her own only to end up failing misarably. A hand then came into veiw and Laura almost gasped when she looked up into deep night sky bule eyes...

* * *

**There's chap one for ya peeps! Song is the theme to time hollow. Love the song and the game! Review ,please and thank you!**


	2. Meetings,greetings & the usual treatment

**********SOTP: What's up? Here's chapter two for ya. Jack, would you do the disclaimer for me please?"**

**Jack Atlas: Why should I?"**

**SOTP: Do you want a part in this story or not?!"**

**Jack Atlas: Fine. Sister of the pharaoh DOES NOT own Yugioh 5d's or anything ,character's from other anime's Etc."**

**SOTP: Thank you!Now let's do this thing!"**

* * *

Laura lost herself in the deep night sky blue eye's of the person who reach out to help her. This person was a boy who looked to be seventeen. He had tanned skin and dark raven hair with blond streaks that looked just like boy in her dream, only older. She was brought back to reality when she heard his voice calling to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I spaced out like that." Laura said as she took the boy's offered hand.

He pulled her up and made sure she was steady before he let go. The boy then helped her pick up the papers and books that had fallen from her backpack.

"You don't have to do that." Laura said.

"Don't worry. It would be hard to pick up all this without trying to fall off your skates. I'm sorry I flew past you like that."

"Oh, that's your ride? It's cool. So I guess you're new here?"

"Yep, I just transfered. My Dad thought it would be easier to go to a school that's closer to home." The boy explained.

He then put all of Laura's books and things in her bag for her and help her to a bench so she could change into her shoes.

"Thanks for your help." Laura said as she took off her skates.

"No problem. My name's Yusei by the way."

"Cool, I'm Laura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope I see ya again soon." Yusei said just as the bell rang and they parted ways.

Laura couldn't help but wonder if Yusei seemed familer to her as she sat down at her desk. She then pulled out a skect book and stared at a picture taped to the back cover. A little girl and boy were together holding there favorite duel monster cards. The both of them smiling as they looked into the camara. The picture was so old that boy's face was almost faded out compeletly.

However, you could still see the image of the boy. He was holding a card that had a sliver dragon on it.

_(He was my first real friend. I wonder if I'll see him again. Maybe...nah, it can't be Yusei. He would have known me right away. But still...)_

Even though they just met, something about Yusei just seemed to be drawing Laura in. Just then, teacther the walked in and Laura quickly hid her skect pad in her desk. Along with her thoughts of the spiky haired stanger.

"Alright class, as you all know the school dance is coming up this Friday. Is there anyone else beside Miss Laura Kino, that would like to be on the dectorating commitie?"

Laura always loved anything that was creative. That included decorating,drawning, painting, sowing,acting, you get the idea. So it was no surprise that she already signed up to help with decorating the gym for Friday. As the teacther took names of the people wanting to help, Laura starting puffing and breathing heavly in a rythimic pattern. While making humming like nosies as she closed her eyes.

Images of pictures were going through Laura's mind and the breathing got worst. Laura then she felt a kick in her lower back, coming from the girl sitting behined her. She had thick, curly light coffee colored hair with a pink ribbon. Along with enough makeup on her face to choke a goat. Her name was Yukiko Honda. AKA the most popular girl in school. (Cough, Resident bitch, cough)

"Would it kill you to stop acting like a retarded freak, for one morning?" Yukiko wispered as she kicked Laura in back even harder than the last time.

"Honda stop, she can't help it."Said Carly Carmine.

A girl with thick round glasses that was friends with Laura and Kate since there freshmen year. She sat to left of Laura while kate sat in the front. Yukiko kicked Laura again while she continued to breath in and out, crying as she did so.

"Why should I? She not even aware of what I'm doing. Besides, this is the only entertaintment I get in this boring class." Yukiko said as she continued to kick Laura.

Who actually was indeed aware of what was going on. Laura continued her ritual untill she finally felt clam and wiped her tear stained face. She then turned around and looked at Honda with a blank face while giving her the flyer that was being passed around the class. Yukiko was about to kick her again when the door opened and Laura's head shot up at the sound of the voice.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Tanaka's class room.I'm the new student joining his class."

"Ah yes,so you finally found us. Please come on in. As I mentioned before class, we have a new student joining us today. So please make him feel welcome. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"My name's Yusei Fudo. It's nice to meet you all."

"Good, now since Mr. fudo is new, who would like to show him around?"

A few people raise there hands. Mostly girls, including Laura who Yusei noticed right away. Mr. Tanaka chose Laura to help Yusei, much to the dissmay of half of the girls in the class. Yusei sat in the desk to the right of her and nodded as a greeting which Laura returned. After morning annocetments it was time for study hall. Laura was working on an independent study project when she realized she forgot an eraser.

She was about to get another one till she felt a tap on her shoulder. Laura turned to see Yusei handing her an eraser with a small sliver dragon on it.

"Hey thanks. Wow, the dragon on this is beautiful." Laura said as she studied the picture.

"An old friend of mine gave me that before I went to duel academy, when I was nine."

"You had this for that long?" Laura asked surprized.

"Yeah. I use it rarely and only lend it out to people I trust."

"But then, why lend it to me? We just met." Laura said.

"Cause I could tell right away that you have a good heart. It's also my way of saying thanks for helping out on my first day here." Yusei said as he gave Laura a small smile.

Which made her blush slightly as she smiled back.

"Well in that case your welcome. I hope you like here at Neo Domino High Yusei." Laura said.

_ (I think I already do) _Yusei thought the two of them returned to there work. Both unaware that the rest of the school year was to bring them together even more closer than they thought.

* * *

**If you love me and my story, you'll click the reveiw button. **


	3. Explainantions & Complements

**SOTP:** **Yo! Here's chapter three.I own Nothing.**

* * *

Laura ran right for the girls bathroom after last period. Her rythmic breathing started again, being longer before. Carly walked in a few mintues later and held Laura's hand untill she stopped, knowing that it sometimes helped. A few seconds later,Laura let go of Carly's hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Sorry I knew you were there I just-"

"I know, don't worry about it. I understand, being in any class with Yukiko would cause stress." Carly said.

Laura laughed at her comment, feeling more relaxed than before. Cary was one of the few people who knew and understood Laura's secret. You see, Laura had tried her best since she was little to hide the fact that she was mentlely Disabled. She had Ashpergersyndrome,a high functioning form of autitsum and OCD. Which was the hardist to deal with.

Reason being is because Laura would have rituals when she was under great stress or see something that would bother her.

Carly and Kate were the only friends that Laura ever told this too because they excepted her as a person. They both kepted it a secret because they understood that Laura just wanted to be treated like everyone else. As Laura and Carly walked out of the bathroom, a tall blond man with dark voilet eye's walked passed them and into the classroom. Girls began to squeale like fans at a rock concert and ran straight for the door.

"Carly, do you know that guy?"Laura asked as she came up next to her.

"Well yeah, and I'm surprised you don't. Jack Atlas is pracitly the king of the school! He's the schools top duelist, the basketball captain, the leader of the track team, not mention a total hottie!"

"So basicly you've fallen for a dude who's a jock."Laura interrupped.

She then leaned against the door way a with a bored look on her Face. Guy's who were all about their strenght didn't interest her. Carly just stared at Laura with mouth wide open, taking the comment as an insult.

"He is not just a jock! And what do you mean, fallen for?" Carly asked.

"I mean you gotta crush on Mr.'king of the school' there." Laura said with a smirk on her face.

"I DO NOT!"

"_You and Jack, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" _Laura sang as she waved her index fingers back and forth.

Carly blushed like mad and put her hand over Laura's mouth. She was just glad that Jack didn't hear that or she might have been known as the first person to die from embaressment.

"Okay,you win! Just shut up! Please don't tell any one. I haven't been able to talk to him yet." Carly pleaded while putting her hands in prayer form.

Laura laughed and swore to keep it secret and went to the art room while Carly left for the new paper club. Laura walked into the art room and sat at a desk. She reached into her bag to pull out her sketch book, only to find it wasn't there. Laura quickly ran down the hallway to her homeroom, hoping she left it there like always. Just when she walked into the room, she stopped and stood in one place.

Bending over slightly while making a low humming noise. It was another one of her rituals that she used when an image that bother her would pop in her head. Laura wouldn't be able to continue what she was doing before untill she finished her ritual. Laura kept breathing hard, feeling scared as her whole body started to shake. She was so focused on her ritual, that she didn't even notice someone else was in the room.

Just then, Laura lost her balance. She almost hit the floor when two strong arms caught her. Laura opened eyes to see Yusei's deep blue ones filled with consern.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Yusei asked as he helped her stand up. Laura seemed to miss the warmth of his arms as she stood up again.

"Uh,Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having a migrane since the start of last period and lost my balance." Laura fibbed as she noticed her opened sketch book on the desk and quickly rushed to it.

"Is that yours Laura? I found it on the floor. I opened it to see if there was a name in it so I could return it. But before I knew it, I got lost in the detail of one of the pictures. It was incrediable." Yusei explained.

"Really? No one has ever really seen anything in this book. I don't think any of my drawings are that good." Laura said.

"What are you talking about? There great. You put so much detail into everything."

"You really like them?" Laura asked, surprized by Yusei's reaction.

"Yeah, You should think about becoming an artist."

Laura was shocked and happy at the same time. No one had ever giving her a complament like that before about her artwork. Anybody would just say they were nice or good. No one had ever made her feel this proud about her drawing before. Yusei was the first person to make Laura feel this proud of herself before. Laura smiled and turned away to hide her blush as she spoke.

"Thanks. I actually plan to become one someday when my art gets good enough."

"You should. Anyway, I better get going. Thanks for showing me around today." Yusei said as he walked pass Laura.

Making her blush even more as he put a hand on Laura's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

_"I'm glad I could finally see you again,Aqua__." _

* * *

**Reveiw please!**


	4. Rescue me

**SOTP: Hey there! here's chapter 4! I own nothing!**

* * *

The next day, Laura could barely keep her mind on her last class. Although she hated math to begin with, the reason for her lost of focus was the new student with crab shaped hair style. Who seemed to keep getting the questions right every time he was called on. The afternoon sunlight shined brightly through the open window as she tapped her pencil on the math book in front of her.

Hopefully it would make the teacher believe that she was paying attention. Laura could not figure out why she felt so calm when Yusei was around yesterday. Normaly she would've had a full blown anixenty attack, but when Yusei held her, she felt safe. It was as if he took away all the fear she was feeling at that moment.

_( And he called me Aqua. No one has called me by that name since I was a kid. How did he know it? And what did he mean when he said he was gald to to see me again? I never met Yusei untill he came here.) _

She was so lost in her own thoughts that didn't even noticed that the class has ended. A moment later, Laura was brougt out of her thoughts by Carly waving her hand in front of her face. With quick speed Laura grabbed her friends wrist while giving her the look of being annoyed.

"I can see you Carly. I'm mently disabled, not blind." She said her voice full of sarcasam as she let go of Carly's hand.

"Sorry, were you in the middle of a ritual again?" Carly asked as she nervously pushed up her coke bottle framed glasses.

Laura sighed as she grabbed her bag and packed up her math homework before she headed to the gym to decorate for Friday.

"No, I was thinking about something that happened yesterday. I was in the middle of one of my rituals while I was with Yusei. But for some reason, he wasn't scared of me. It was as if he knew that I was struggling with something and also knew how to help."

Laura told Carly all this with a slight blush on her face as the school reporter started grining from ear to ear.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you got a crush on this Yusei guy."

"Don't make me puke! Yusei wouldn't me be interested in me, I'm just an artist with a average grade level. He's got a masive IQ and the dude even built his own duel runner! Plus, I have this wacked disorder. I've got no chance with him." Laura said.

"I don't think Yusei's not Judgemental like that. He come's off as the type of guy who likes someone for who they are. Besides, there's more to you than just this disorder, ya know." Carly said.

"Maybe. But I can't excatly worry about that when I have a gym to decorate. Now then, don't forget were going dress shopping tomorrow at the mall. Good luck with club today!"

"Good luck with decorating the gym!" Carly said before the two girls went their seperate ways.

* * *

It was 5:45 when Laura was finished. She spent the whole afternoon decorating the gym to make it look beautiful. As Laura was leaving, she tripped over someones foot and fell flat on her face. At hearing the laughter of Yukiko and her minions, she knew it was her fancy new high heel that she tripped over on purpose.

"Ya have a nice trip freak?" Yukiko asked.

Laura tried to gathered her things when Yukiko kicked one of her books on the floor away from her hands.

"See that? It's easy! She's so messed up that she can't even talk back to me. That why she's the best to let out frustation on!"

As Yukiko kept talking down to Laura, images began to flow through her mind. Making her rituals act up again. Yukiko then slapped Laura across the face and ordered her to get up.

"Stand up you stupid retartded BITCH! Get up so I can knock you back DOWN! YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!"

Laura began to cry tears of anger as Yukiko spoke. The more she talked down to her, the more stress she felt and the harder it was for her to consentrate on her rituals. Plus, if Laura couldn't finish the ritual in order, she would have to start from the begining. Also Laura couldn't move untill it was finished. No matter how much she wanted to stand and run from Yukiko as fast as she could.

Yukiko was about to slap Laura again untill she felt a hand grab her wrist. Stopping Yukiko before she had a chance to react. Yukiko quickly turned around to see who grabbed her. Before she could ask who had stopped her, Yukiko's face went from angery to shocked in less than a nano second. For the person who stopped her turned out be Yusei. His voice was cold as he spoke.

"I have a question. What exactly makes you think you have the right to just slap someone around ?"

Laura immedately calmed down at hearing yusei's voice. She looked up see to him glaring at Yukiko with his eyes were so full of anger. If looks could kill, Yukiko would have been dead on the floor already. Suddenly Yukiko tried to place a hand on Yusei's cheek. Acting sweetly as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Yusei darling! It's my job as class president to do this. To teach lowly students like her there place." Yukiko said.

Trying her best to sound innoccent. Yusei obivously wasn't buying her story however as he smacked her hand away before it reached his face.

"And what place is that? It sounds more to me like you're using your title as a way to bully the students who don't follow _your_ way."

Yukiko stood with her mouth hanging open in shock at Yusei. Yukiko then threw her nose in the air and took off with her lackies. Laura, who was finally starting to calm down, felt Yusei's hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. Worry and concern replaced the anger that was in his eyes only seconds ago.

"Laura? Are you alright? " Yusei asked, his voice soothing and soft as he spoke.

"Y-yes. I-I'm o-okay." Laura answered him in a whisper as she began to stand up.

"Is it alright if I take you home?" Yusei asked as he started to pick up her things for her.

"Oh no, y-you don't have to -"

" I know I don't. But I want to. Besides you should be with a friend after something like this." Yusei said.

Laura seemed somewhat shocked that Yusei considered her his friend so quickly. They only met two days ago and he was treating her like he knew her his whole life.

"Hey Yusei?"

"Hm?"

"Yukiko isn't you're girlfriend from another school, is she?" Laura asked Yusei with a slight blush on her face.

"If your talking about when she called me 'darling,' no, she's not. " Yusei answered.

"But she acted like she knew you."

"She tried to flirt with me this morning in science class, asking me to the dance this Friday. And after seeing the way she treated you, I'm now really glad I said no to her." Yusei explained with straight face.

Laura just stood there, staring at Yusei like he had just grown a second head on his neck.

"You said no to her and you walked away without getting so much as an evil glare?" Laura asked.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't have fazed me." Yusei told her as he laughed at her question.

Laura smiled softly as she and Yusei continued talking on the way to her house. It was the first time in a long time that felt like she could be herself around another person. Something about Yusei just seemed to make her so comfortable. Like the two of them had known each other in another life...

* * *

**Whew- That was a long one! And I think you guy deserve it after all that waiting. Well, you all know the drill, Read , reveiw and repeat with other fics you read.**


	5. Could nine, special gifts

**SOTP: Okay! Here is chapter 5! I can't believe I'm this far already! I own nothing!**

* * *

"I hope Laura's doing okay with decorating the gym all by herself." Carly said to herself.

Walking down the now quite, empty halls of the school. She was putting up a flyer for the dance on each bulletion board she came across. After finishing up in the west wing, Carly went into the stair well to put some up in the east hallway. Just as reached the top the stairs, an empty soda can cause Carly to trip and began falling backwards. Dropping the flyers and her glasses in the process.

The feeling of the crash on the floor however never came as she was caught in the strong arms of the last person she expected.

"That was close, Are you alright?" Asked the husky australin voice.

Carly knew that voice could belong to only one person. Her secret crush, Jack Atlas. Carly was only able to answer the school's king with a nod as he set her down on the floor gentely. Carly's face was as red as strawberry as Jack bent down to pick up the fallen flyers. Carly felt so embaressed that she tried to stop him.

"Oh please, you don't have to do that. It's okay."

Jack looked up at her for a second with his deep voilet eyes. Which made Carly blush more, if that was even possible. At that same moment, Jack became stunned by Carly's light olive colored orbs which were normaly hidden by her coke bottle fames. Her eyes shone with such pure innocents, that Jack believed he was in the presents of an angel.

"It's fine. It's not like I had anything better to do anyway." Jack said as he quickly hid the slight blush that appeared on his face.

Continuing to pick up the flyers as he did so. As Carly bent down to pick up the rest of the papers, Jack couldn't help but gaze at her. Jack frowned as he held her glasses in his hand. Thinking it was waste to hide such beauty behined those ugly frames.

"What's your name? I swear I've seen you before." Jack asked as he handed his pile of flyers to Carly.

"Carly Carmine. I'm the photographer for the newspaper club."

"Oh yes, that's right. Well then Carly, do try and be more careful." Jack told her as he gentely placed her glasses back on deliacte face.

Making the school reporter blush once again.

"You should try to wear contacts sometime. People would notice you more if you didn't hide those beautiful eyes of yours." Jack wispered softly before walking off.

Leaving Carly on cloud nine as she continued her duty with gaint smile glued to her face.

* * *

**Mean while...**

* * *

The sun had started to set by the time Yusei had dropped Laura off at her house. Being the gentelmen that he was, Yusei walked her to the door before he left. He was glad Laura was feeling better after what happened with Yukiko. Yusei planned on giving her a peice of his mind next day. Before he left, Laura had pulled out a small light blue bag from her back pack and gave it to Yusei.

"I made this art class the today. It has your eraser an in it. I hope you like it." Laura said with a shy tone of voice.

The bag it's self was sown fast and a little messy. Yusei smiled, he knew it came from her heart. Which made it the most beautful thing he had ever seen in his eyes. He looked up to see Laura blushing in embaressment. Yusei then kissed Laura on the forehead and placed the small bag in his pocket.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Yusei said softly.

Laura then surprised Yusei and herself by wrapping her arms around Yusei's neck. Taking in his gentle sent of the wind.

"_No, Thank you Yusei." _ Laura whispered softly to Yusei.

Making him blush before she let go and ran inside. As Laura layed awake in her bed that night, she wondered if she should tell Yusei about her OCD. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, and he seemed to really enjoy being around her. But what if acted the same way as last guy she fell in love with? Could she live through another rejected heart? Or he be different from the others?

These were Laura's thoughts as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Kinda short I know, but I promised the next one will be much longer. Read and reveiw please!**


	6. Doubts, Rescue, Discovery

**SOTP: Hey guys! Six is here! I hope you like!**

* * *

Laura, kate and Carly were sitting at a table at the mall's food court. It was wensday and they had just finished dress shopping for the dance on Friday. They were getting something to eat before heading home. Laura was barely keeping her mind on the conversation her two friends were having. Her mind was containtly filled with thoughts of Yusei and how embaressed they both were when he was at her house.

(_I can't belive I did that. I'm an idoit! It's no wonder he avoided me all day.)_

"Hey Laura, are you okay?" Carly asked noticeing she barely ate any of her chilidog.

Laura looked up from her plate to see both girls stareing at her with consern.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something that happened yesterday."

"Has it got something to do with how Yusei kepted eyeing you all day when you weren't looking?" Carly asked with a sly smile on her face.

Laura blushed slightly and Kate came from behinded her and put her in a head lock.

"Oooh, look! She's blushing! Let me guess, he kissed you, right?" Kate asked.

Laura's blushed intensifiyed as she tried to escape from her friends interagation.

"What? No way! We barely know each other!"

"Then how come when I was coming home from school, I noticed you two were walking side by side together? Hmmm?" Carly asked as she came in close to Laura's face to stare her in the eye.

"Nothing! Nothing, happened." Laura denaied as Kate let go of her and slammed her hand on the table.

"You know, full well we are not gonna leave this alone until you tell us! So, SPILL! " Kate declared.

Laura finally caved in and told them what happened. When she was finished, her two friends glomped her. Squeals of excitment surround Laura as they congradulated her.

"You have to be the luckist girl in the world! Yusei Fudo is supposed to be a rich kid, not to mention he is hot!" Kate commented as she spoke in a matter-of- fact tone.

"You have got to ask him to the dance this friday!" Carly said.

Laura broke away from her embrace and stared down at the floor. She was so embaressed by what happen that she couldn't even look him in the face. Not to mention he wasn't talking to her at all today. Asking Yusei to the dance was compeletly out of the question.

"I can't. There's no way. He would just laugh at me if I did ask him." Laura said.

"You don't know that! He just might say yes." Carly said, trying to encourge Laura while she just stood there with her head down.

Laura was too afraid of her OCD acting up and how Yusei would react if he find out.

"Look, if Yusei finds out about my disorder, he'll react like every other guy I've had a crush on. He'll call me a freak, and never bother to talk to me again. Thanks anyway though guys, I'll see you later." Laura said.

Gathering her shopping bags and leaving the mall to head home. While she was crossing an innersection, a speeding car started headed towards Laura without stopping. Even though the walk sign was on, the car didn't stop. It continued to pick up speed as it drove down the street. Laura just stood there frozen in the middle of the crosswalk. Something about this seemed to familer.

The sound of the screeching tries and the feeling of fear as the car came closer. Laura couldn't place it, but she had been in this situtation before and it scared her. She felt so scared that she couldn't move. The car would have hit Laura, if a pair of strong arms hadn't pushed her out of the way in time. Laura landed on her back and opened her eyes.

She looked up once again into the deep blue of Yusei's eyes. Filled with consern

"Are you okay?" He asked as he panted heavily.

Laura nodded, breathing just as hard. She was blushing redder than a fresh strawberry, due to the fact that Yusei was about an inch away from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks before he sat up and helped Laura to stand. Just then, the driver got out of car and glared at the two in front of him. He was dressed in a black jacket, leather jeans and was sporting a spiked mohawk.

"Hey! Buddy! You and your girlfriend over there just got in the way of me breaking my speed record!" The man screamed.

Yusei placed a hand Laura's shoulder. Telling her to stay there before he walked over to the man. Yusei grabbed the man by the coller of his shirt and slammed him into the wall of a building. The man with the mohawk began to tremble as Yusei glared at him in anger. Anyone could plainly see that this dude had just put himself on Yusei's asskick list.

"Look, I love speed as much as the next guy, but what makes you think that's any reason to run over innocent person?" Yusei asked.

The guy just stood there, eyes wide untill he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Acting as if what he did was no big deal.

"Hey, if anybody is dumb enough to get in my way, that their problem"

"And if someone dies because your recklessness, that's gonna be YOUR problem." Yusei said.

Suddenly the surprized Yusei by punching him in the stomach. As Yusei was knocked to the ground, Laura's eyes widened in shock and she rushed towards him.

"Yusei!"

"Stay back Laura! Don't worry I'm fine." Yusei said.

He quickly got up and then did a round house kick to the guy right in the face. In a second, he was down on the ground. Holding his cheek in pain as looked up to see Yusei glaring at him. The guy then crawled to his car in fear and drove off. Yusei walked over to Laura and began to looked her over again to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. Boy, did that guy get his license from a cereal box or what?" Laura asked as she and Yusei gathered her fallen shopping bags.

"From the way he drives, I'd say he got his brain from one of those too." They both laughed at the comment and started to walk together.

Laura then noticed that Yusei was talking to her again. Making her wondered what happened to make him turn off the cold shoulder.

"Yusei, listen. About yesterday. I'm sorry." At this, Yusei's brow raised in question.

"Sorry for what?"

"For embracessing you." Laura said with her head down.

Yusei just smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't embracess me. I was glad that you excepted me." Yusei said.

"Then why were you avoiding me all day?" Laura asked.

Yusei suddenly had a light blush on his face. He turned to the side to hide it while he answered her.

"Because, I, I've been meaning to ask you something, and I was nervous to ask you."

"What's that?" Laura asked.

Yusei then pulled out the small blue bag she had given him and took out the dragon eraser that was inside.

"This eraser, remember how I told you that I got this from a close friend of mine?" Yusei asked as Laura gazed at the item.

"Uh-huh"

"The truth is that my friend lives in this city. I lived here before, but moved when I was nine to enroll at a duel academy in a another city. My friend gave this to me the day I moved. I never forgot that person but they seemed to have forgotten me. And it could be because I didn't protect them." Yusei said with sad eyes as clutched the eraser in his hand.

"That's not true. There's a friend I knew when I was seven that I can't remember compeletly. But I have never forgotten them." Laura said as she gazed at the afternoon sky that had become orange.

"Why not?" Yusei asked.

"Because when I was seven,I was in a car accident. The docters told my parents that I suffered from slight memory loss. Ever since that day, there are still a few things I can't remember. My mom said I had a picture with me during what happened. So I kept it in the hopes that I remember what happen before, but for some reason, the person next to me is fuzzy when I look at the picture."

Yusei had listened to her story with calm eyes. Knowing deep down, that she was the lost little girl from his childhood. The girl that was his close friend who almost didn't make it the day he moved. As Laura continued to walk beside him, Yusei couldn't help but want to hold her. To tell her sorry for leaving her behined.

It was even worst because she didn't know that he was the long lost friend she couldn't remember. Yusei wanted so badly to tell her, but he knew he shouldn't push her. As long as he was with her again, that was all that mattered. Just then Laura gasped and Yusei turned to see what got her attention. They were passing by a river and the sakura blossoms from the trees near by were falling into the water.

"Always so beautful when this happens every spring." Laura said softly.

Gazing at the pure beauty around her while Yusei gazed at her smiling face. A gentle happiness shining in his eyes.

"Laura, I wanted to ask you something important. That is if you wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what Yusei?" Laura asked.

Unaware of how nervous Yusei was as he tried to find his words.. Yusei then turned to face Laura and asked her in a soft voice.

"I know we just met earily this week, but would you mind going to the dance this Friday with me? I understand if you don't want to, but it would mean alot to me if you would accept"

Laura couldn't believe what she just heard. She was afraid to say yes, but the look in his eyes told her that this took Yusei alot of courge to ask. Plus he sounded so sencer that she just couldn't say no.

"I would love for you to take me to the dance, Yusei."

Yusei smiled,wrapping his arms around Laura in an embrace that felt so familer to her. Laura took in his scent that smelled of the cool fresh wind as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Laura." Yusei wispered as he pulled back.

That night, when Laura was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but think about Yusei. How he seemed so familer to her and how she always felt calm dispite her OCD when she was around him. As she fell asleep, memories came flooding back to her from before she had her accident...

* * *

_Flash back_

* * *

_A boy who looked to be eight years old, was standing in front of some older boys. He was knocked to the ground with a fast flying kick ball and started bleeding. Laura rushed to him, but he turned to her with a determied look on his face._

_"I'm fine Aqua, don't worry I'll protect you."_

_The boy then got up and threw the ball right back in one of the boys faces. After they ran away, the boy who stood up to the bullies walked to Laura with a skecth pad that they had stolen from her in his hand. Laura ran to him and pulled a cloth from her pocket to wipe the blood from the boys face._

_"Are you okay?" Laura asked as she put the cloth to the boys face. He smiled at her consern and handed her the skecth pad._

_"I'm fine. Thanks." The boy said before noticing the sad look on Laura's face._

_"I'm sorry, if I stronger I could-" The boy cut her off by shaking his head __and put a hand on Laura's shoulder._

_"You don't have to be sorry. Your'e my friend and I'll always be here if you need me. Okay Laura?" Laura smiled as she nodded before the two took hands walked home together._

_Next, Laura was running down a street and stopped when she reached a house with a moving truck and a car parked out front. As people contined to put things inside both vehicles, Laura was holding on to her knees for support as she panted from running for so then, the boy from before came out of the house and walked towards her._

_"Laura, you came to see me off." The boy_ _said as Laura looked up at him with sad eyes._

_The boy who she come to know as a close friend was leaving for duel acadamey and was moving to another city on the same day. She feared she would never see him again, so she gave him a small eraser with a stardust dragon on the front to remember her by._

_"Here, I picked this out and bought it just for you. Promise you won't forget me?" Laura said with sadness in her voice as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Wispering in her ear and slipping something into her pocket before he let go._

_"I'll never forget you Laura, your my best friend."_

_"Your mine too, Yusei." Laura wispered as pulled back and stared into the boys beautiful dark blue eyes..._

* * *

_End of flash back _

* * *

Laura awoke with a start the next moring as she sat sraight up. She then noticed her sketch book next to her bed was open to the back where the picture was. Laura started to cry as she looked at picture of her long lost friend, and first love, clearly for the first time. She then smiled to herself as she wispered softly.

"All this time, were right in front of me. I finally found you again, Yusei..."

* * *

**SOTP: Yay! DONE! I never noticed before, but that's one of my favorite words. That chapter was long and took forever! But I figured you guys deserve this after waiting for so long. We're in the home scretch now, but there's still plenty to come! So send in those reveiws, peeps! **


	7. Why don't you tell him?

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 7 is here! I would like to thank everyone who reveiwed this so far! I know I'm still new at the whole writing thing but I'm glad you like this! Please enjoy! ****I do not own Yugioh 5d's or the song "nothing at all" from sailor moon.**

* * *

Laura had never felt more nervous as she walked down to the hall to the art room. She had left a note on Yusei's desk that afternoon. Asking him to meet her there and walk home with her. She also said that she needed to talk with him about something important. She was planning to tell him about everything. Her OCD, how he had been her friend when she was little.

Along with how he was also now her first love. She went over how she was going to tell him all this in her head as she continued down the hall with her sketch book in hand. When she entered the home room class, she put down her bag, set up her paints with her easel and began to add the finishing touches to a special surprize that she was making for Yusei.

Yusei ran down the hallway to the art room. He lost track of time working on a project and was running late to meet Laura.

He slowed down when he was almost there to catch his breath. Yusei then pulled out a small package wrapped in a pink ribbon from his pocket. He smiled at the present softly, he hoped Laura would enjoy what he made for her. Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the next room and looked in to see Laura. She was painting on a canvues while singing softly to herself.

Yusei closed his eyes while standing behined the door listening to her.

_( You've been there for me, no matter what the cost._

_My best friend since we, believed in santa clause._

_You have always stood beside me, and I wanna let you know,_

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer. You don't have to ask me, I'll be there._

_I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no._

_When you have nothing at all, __ you'll still have nothing to worry about...)_

The song made Yusei smile. The lyrics seemed to matched the two of them perfectly. Suddenly Laura stopped singing and Yusei turned when heard her paint brush hit the floor. Laura stood there with her head down, hair in her eyes and her arms were at her side. Yusei's heart broke when he noticed tears fell from her eyes to the floor. Sobbing as she spoke.

"I don't know why I'm even trying. Yusei might remember me, but he probably still thinks of me as just a friend. If I tell him how I feel, he'll just laugh. And I'll feel like an idiot for thinking that true love was real."

_(She loves me_...)

Yusei thought to himself as a slight blush grew on face. Yusei then decided to make his entrace. He walked in, the sound of the door opening made Laura turn her head in surprize. Yusei greeted her with a smile and a warmth in his voice when he spoke to her.

"Hey there, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. How long have you been standing there Yusei?" Laura asked as she wiped her eyes to hide her tears from him.

"Not long, So what did you want to ask me?" Yusei asked.

Laura then decided that it was now or never. She took a deep sigh and walked closer towards Yusei. Her voice soft and shakey as she spoke.

"I remembered everything Yusei."

"You what?" Yusei asked.

"I remembered everything. How we were friends when we were kids, and how you always helped me when I was getting picked on. I feel so horrible for forgetting the friendship for so long! And I-uh! I-"

Suddenly Laura's rituals started to act up and she couldn't stop them. She stopped talking and placed her hands on either sides of her head. Laura started to shake and fell to the ground. Her eyes, shut tightly as Yusei rushed to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to call out to her.

"Laura, what's wrong ? Laura! Can you hear me? Please, talk to me!"

Laura didn't answer him. She could hear him but she couldn't speak until her ritual was compelte. All of this made Yusei scared for Laura. He wasn't sure of what to do. But he was sure of one thing, Laura was scared. So he did the only thing he thought that would help. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Wispering to her softly to try and get her calm.

"Shh, it's alright Laura. I'm right here. I won't leave you, I'll protect you."

Laura began to relax at hearing Yusei's words. As Laura rested her head in his shoulder. Slowly starting to come out of her ritual like state while Yusei rubbed her back in small circles. Laura opened her eyes a second later and spoke to Yusei in a wisper. Just soft enough so only he could hear.

_"Yusei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"It's okay, Laura. What happened? Did I-" Laura cut Yusei off with a small laugh as shook her head.

_"No, it wasn't your fault. I have a disorder called OCD. I sometimes get ticks, and they'll get really bad sometimes depending on the situation. I geuss they got bad now cause I was nervous."_

"Nervous?"

_"I was going to tell you about my disorder. Are you disappointed?" _Laura asked.

Yusei just smiled and shook his head. He then lowered his lips closer to her ear as Laura began to feel sleepy. She was up extra early that moring and being in Yusei's warm, strong arms felt very comfertble. She smiled to herself as she began to fall asleep while she listened to Yusei speak sweetly to her.

_"How could I be? You don't have to worry Laura. I would never reject my favorite girl."_

* * *

**SOTP: Everybody say it with me: Awwwww! Now I know you people are wondering why this has taken so long to update. Well I'll tell you. It's called, WRITERSBLOCK! And it's EVIL! Plus, I also have a life. Now if I was getting paid for writing these, I'd upate three times a day.**

**Jack Atlas: You and every other writer on this website.**

**SOTP: Shut up you! When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!**

Reveiw please!


	8. Yusei's confession

**SOTP: I can't believe this! Ugh! For those of you reading this again, if this chapter seems different it's because I was rewritting this and by accident I replaced it with a different chapter! I am idoit! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy the chapter, dispite being rewritten all together.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laura woke up to find herself in a room that was not her own. She was lying on a canopy bed that had a dark bule comferter and sliky black sheets. The room it's self was white with a navey bule border and matching carpet. The room also had two tall windows with dark bule curtains. It was simple, but elegant at the same time. It had a very comfertable feel to it indeed.

For furnture, there was a desk with a laptop, a small T.V and a gaint bookcase filled with all kinds of books. Most of them about machines and repair. As Laura was looking around, she noticed her art case and backpack on the bed side desk next to her. Laura breathed a sigh a relife knowing that she didn't have to go retrive her things from school.

A moment later the door opened and in walked Yusei. Consern and relife both showed on his face.

"Good, your awake. How are you feeling?" Yusei asked.

"I'm okay. Where are we?" Laura asked.

"My room. My Dad came to pick us up before work. He usually works the night shift so it's just us here. Dad said you can stay the night if you want." Yusei explained.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden on you." Laura said as stood up from the bed.

Yusei quickly placed his hands on Laura's shoulders and had her sit back down. He gazed at her with calm, soft eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Your not a burden to me. Never. Your my best friend and I would do anything for you." Yusei said.

"Your mine too, Yusei. And I'm sorry that I scared you. It's just that when my OCD acts up-" Laura started.

"You have to keep doing the ritual until it's compelete. Other weis you have to start over from the beginning. And even though you might be stuck at that moment, your still aware of what's going on around you. Is that about right?" Yusei asked.

"How did you know?" Laura asked surprized.

"I always knew. When we were kids, I would notice you wouldn't answer me right away sometimes. I asked my Dad about it and he said you had OCD. I was curious about it so I looked it up on the internet. I learned all the basics of it, but yours is different isn't it?" Yusei asked.

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yusei cared about her so much that he did research on OCD because he wanted to help her. Laura smiled at Yusei thoughtfulness. She could tell that Yusei honestly wanted to know her. To understand and know who Laura was. She took Yusei's hand and released a breathe to relax before she spoke.

"It is different. I always have put things aside for my OCD. I'm always scared because of it. Always lying to covering it up. I-I know I should do more to stop it, but it's so hard!It's not just a habit for me. I suffer from this! Sometimes I even have to force myself to gag! I'm sorry...I know it's hard to understand."

Laura stopped herself as she started to cry. Yusei quickly wrapped Laura up in his arms. Her whole body shaking as he held her close while patting her softly on the back.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Yukiko and others from the way they treated you. I can't even begin to imagine how much you go through every day." Yusei said softly.

"How do you know,Yusei? How is it that you understand me so well?" Laura asked.

"I don't. But I want too, I want to be able to understand and help you. I want to be the first person you come to when you have a problem. I want to share everything with you. Your pain, your happiness, your struggles and victories." Yusei answered.

Laura could barely rejester what Yusei said as he leaned in slowly. Laura leaned in also and closed her eyes as their lips met. Sharing a passionate first kiss with each other. Laura was surprized when Yusei pushed her gentlely onto the bed. Pinning her down as the deepened the kiss. The two were breathless when the broke away. Yusei laid down next to Laura and gazed at her with eyes glazed over.

Yusei's voice was soft and quite as he spoke. Simple words, but they struck Laura like a bolt of lighting.

"_Laura, I love you."_

* * *

**SOTP: I have to say, I think this is better than the first time I wrote this! Let me know what you think in reveiws please!**


	9. Extraordinary

**SOTP: Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated this. For that, I apologize. To be honest, I'm thinking of doing some major mantice on this story, once I'm done with the others I'm working on at the moment.**

** To be honest, I'm thinking of doing some major mantice on this story, once I'm done with the others I'm working on at the moment.**

**However I am also thinking of writing a new Yusei/OC and a new Jack/Yusei story after christmas!I have a pole up with the summerys so vote on which one you want to see done first!**

**Okay, enough of my blabbing. **

**IT's TIME, TO D,D,D,D,D,D,DUEL!**

**Just kidding! :P Let's get this chapter on the road!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laura laid there underneth Yusei in shock. The man that she had known since childhoo A deep blush shining on her face. Yusei felt a warmth in his chest as he gazed at her with eyes full of love. Mixed with a bit of lust. Laura closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of Yusei's lips on her face. Whispering softly to him between kisses.

"_Yusei..."_

"Hmm?"

Yusei hummed in question. Laura began to feel nervous as she gave him her replie.

_"I-I love you too...I feel like such an idoit for not knowing you right away. When I finally remembered, I was scared to tell you because-"_

"You were afraid I'd reject you. That I only liked you as a friend and you would feel stupid for thinking that true love was real. Is that what you said?" Yusei asked.

Making Laura's eyes widen in surprize as he spoke the same words she said to herself in the art room. Yusei then lowered his face and nuzzled her neck. Laura moaned at Yusei's touches. Becoming lost in the comfert he was giving her. Yusei then placed gentle butterfly kisses all over her neck and face. Wispering softly to her in between.

"Sorry, I lied before. Truth is I was there at the door when you started to cry."

"You mean?" Laura asked in realiztation.

"Yeah, you confessed to me first. That's how I got the courage to tell you my feelings. But I didn't deserved to be with you."

"Why not?" Laura asked.

Yusei hung his head in shame as he answered.

"The day after I left for duel academy, you were walking home when a drunk driver was speeding. He drove off onto the sidewalk, and...he stopped before he hit you hard enough to do any life threating damge. I wanted to leave to go see you but my Dad said that you had lost your memory. I...feelt terrible about not being there for you...You needed me, but..." Yusei paused.

Tears fell from his face as his body shook with guilt. Laura cupped his face and surprized Yusei by kissing by him once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck when they broke away. Whispering to him.

"Yusei, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty, you found me again that's what matters. I don't blame you for not coming to see me. It would have hurt you to see me when I didn't know who you were. But that doesn't matter. Even when you left for duel academy, even when I lost my memory, you stayed in my heart."

Yusei felt peace in his heart at hearing Laura forgive him. Returing her embrace while taking in the sweet sent of cherry blossom and roses. He then pulled back to look Laura in the eyes. It was Yusei's turn to blush as he spoke.

"Thank you Laura. You've always stayed in my heart too_._ I know we've only just met again...but would you be my girlfriend?" Yusei asked.

Nervous as he gazed into Laura's eyes. Which lit up as she tackled Yusei with a hug. Excitied as she gave him her answer.

"Of course I will! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that." Laura said embaressed. Yusei laughed, pulling her down with him as he held her close.

"It's okay. I'm just so glad to be with you again. I missed you so much."

Yusei said, kissing her forehead softly. Laura smiled as she layed her head on his chest. Happier than she had ever been in her life. That night they spent time catching up with one another.

Talking, laughing, and holding each other as they slepted through the night.

* * *

**(A/N: They slepted beside each other! Things aren't gonna get heavy till the last few chapters, so keep your heads out of the gutter till then!)**

* * *

Friday morning. It was one school day before the dance. Laura felt excited as she thought about dancing with Yusei that night. That moring the two were going to school together on Yusei's duel runner.

"You sure about this? We can walk." Yusei asked as he handed Laura a spare helmet.

"No it's okay. I've actully always wanted to get a motor cycle. I got a need for speed!"

"Then why don't ask for one?" Yusei asked.

Laura told him that her parents were hardly home cause of work. They also bought her gifts all the time to make up for it. Yusei felt bad for her, but she didn't seem to mind so he didn't ask.

"My mom says that I can only get a motor cycle when I'm 35 or over her dead body. That's why." Laura answered as the couple mounted the bike.

Yusei laughed as he reved the engine. He always admired Laura's scence of humor. Laura was excited yet nervous as she sat on the bike.

"I tend to go fast. You might wanna hang on to me." Yusei advized. Making Laura blush slightly.

"You, won't feel uncomfertable?"

"Never with you." Yusei said softly with a smile.

Making Laura do the same as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Yusei suddenly felt relaxed when Laura held him gently. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Before they shot open and Yusei speeded off. Faster than the wind, Yusei gripped on the handels as he turned the corner.

"You okay?" Yusei asked as they rode past the shopping district.

"I'm great! This is so cool!" Laura repiled as she laughed.

The wind blowing in her long, dark hair. Yusei took a quick glance to see the smile on Laura's face. He thought it was incredible that she wasn't scared. Of course most people wouldn't think that.

Anyone can ride on a motor cycle, but to him, she was extraordinary.

"Amazing!" Laura said. Unaware of the small smile on his face.

"Yeah you sure are..."

Yusei wispered as they pulled into the school. However he was unaware that Laura heard the comment. Making her blush as she knew what he ment.

(_So are you, Yusei...)_

* * *

**SOTP: I'm sorry! I know this took forever, please forgive me! I hope you liked this! Next time, Yukiko comes back for one last time, and gets her ass kicked when she goes too far.**

**Plus Laura and Yusei have their first dance! Song requests and ideas are welcome!**

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!**


	10. Show down at swim class

**SOTP:Happy 2012 Peeps! Now then, three more chapters of this and I'll be done! However, given 5 reveiws or more I might be willing to make a sequle!**

**Now then, Let's do this**!

* * *

It was the last free period before the of the day. Swimming.

Carly, Laura and Kate were changing in the girls room. Talking about there dates and dresses for the dance that night. Or at least Carly and kate were. Laura didn't tell them how her and Yusei became a couple in one night. Carly blushed deeply. Telling them how she asked Jack to go with her.

"Girl, you are _so _making this up!" Kate said as she tucked her hair into her swiming cap.

"I am not! I asked him after I got done with club yesterday and he said yes!"

"Carly, I have a better chance of winning a duel against Crow, than you getting a date with Jack Atlas!"

"Come on, Kate. Carly got her wish to go with the guy she likes. We should be happy for her." Laura said.

Tying her long, dark hair in a pony tail. The two friends staired at each other with questioning looks on their faces. Both thinking the same thing a second later, they grinned and then surrounded Laura. Making her nervous.

"What?"

"You asked Yusei to go to the dance with you and he said yes. Am I right?" Kate asked with an all knowing look on her face.

"What! ? I... Ugh, he asked me. How did you know? " Laura asked admitting defeat.

"Cause you got a lovely dovey look on your face when you made that last comment. I am so happy for you! Way to go, girl!"

The two girls glomped Laura in a group hug, laughing excitedly. Laura smiled, glad that her friends were happy for her.

The three then closed their lockers and walked to the pool in their swim suits. The school pool was indoors and was very big. It even had a water slide and because of it's size, it was even open to the public during the summer.

Laura blushed when noticed Yusei standing near the deep end of the pool.

They both had swimming togther too. Yusei smiled at Laura when he caught her looking at him. Making her blush even more as Kate and Carly giggled. Just then Yukiko walked out of the changing room in an electric, glitter pink swim suit. She flipped her hair back acting like she was a model.

Carly, Laura and Kate just staired at her like she was a alien.

"Tacky outfit much." Kate wispered.

"Pretty sure she could blind the whole class if the sun hit her right." Carly said.

Making Laura and Kate laugh. Yukiko walked up to them with snobish look on her face. She staired straight at Laura as she spoke.

" Hey freak, is Yusei actully going out with you? Ha! He's wasting his time. If he went to the dance with you, he'd have the worst time."

"It couldn't possibly be any worst than your crappy attitude. Could it?" Kate asked as Yukiko glared at them. 

"Leave me alone Yukiko!" Laura demaned. Making Yukiko's eyes widen in shock before she smirked evilly.

"Wow, for the first time the freak speaks to me! Your not worth Yusei's time bitch, he's smart and loaded with cash. What do _you_ have offer him? Your little arts and crafts projects?"

Yukiko asked as she laughed. Laura started to get angry, Yusei loved her art work. It was the one thing that she was best at. Yukiko then shruged her shoulders with a bord look on her face.

"Well, it's his own fault if he dosen't have good taste. Now that I think about it, he's not all that good looking. And the way he talks llike a geek in science is bording."

Yukiko said as she staired at Yusei. Unaware that the more she talked, the more Laura anger began to rise. She was clenching her fists so tight, that her nails were making her plams bleed.

"Plus there's the fact that if wants to go out with 'you', Yusei's probably an idoit. Not to mention a dumb a-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DON"T YOU DARE ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT HIM!" Laura yelled.

That did it. She was offically seeing red now. The fact that Yukiko picked on her bad enough. Laura could handle that, but Yukiko was crossing the line when she insulted the man she loved.

"Uh-oh." Kate said. Noticing Laura's anger.

"Uh-oh what?' Carly asked.

"Laura's pissed off. Normally she has a hot temper to being with, but it's even worst when it comes out in full force."

"It is?"

"Oh yeah. One time when she was twevle, this kid stepped on a snorkle her dad got her for her birthday on perpose. The snorkle broke in half and Laura got so angry that she punched him in the face. So hard that his mouth was bleeding, and I'm pretty sure his lost a tooth too." Kate explained.

"Ooooh. Little miss freak show is upset. What cha gonna do about it? Well loser! ?" Yukiko asked as Laura glared at her in anger.

It was then that Yusei noticed something was going on on the other side of the pool. He was about to go over when noticed the look in Laura's eyes. He then decided to see how she would handle it.

"You know what Yukiko? Your the one who's not worth the time."

"What? !" Yukiko asked in shock.

"You only pick on people who can't fight back. Because you knew I had a hard time doing that, you would use me as a punching bag. Well I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I won't let you bully me and I won't let you say terrible things about Yusei."

Laura said as Yukiko just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Also know this. You keep treating like their garbage and you'll have a rotten life. You might want to think about what's gonna matter to you once high school is over."

Laura then turned around and went back to her friends. Who were proud of the way she stood up for herself. Yukiko began to growl. Feeling like she had been upstaged. She ran up to Laura and was about slap her in the face when Kate grabbed her by the wirst.

"You know, you seem waaay too up tight at the moment." Kate said as she then lifted Yukiko over her head and walked to the pool.

"No! Wait! What are doing?"

"And I think it's about time for you to COOL YOUR HEAD!"

"AHHH!"

_Splash!_

Kate had thrown Yukiko into the water. She came up, throwing her hands up and down on the water like a five year old having a tantrum.

"YOU BITCH! I JUST GOT A PERM! WAAAAH!" Yukiko cried while everyone else just laughed and then ignored her for the rest of the period.

Yusei walked up to Laura with a smile on his face. He was proud that she had handled things the way she did. He knew that as much as she wanted to punch Yukiko, that wouldn't have sloved anything. Laura had decided to be the bigger person. She was much more mature than Yukiko.

That made him love her even more than he already had... 

* * *

**Get out the tux and prom gowns! The dance is up next chapter! I hope you guys like! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!**


	11. The bell of the ball

**Yusei Fudo: Hey guys, it's me Yusei. Here to introduce chapter 11 of "To take me as I am" for Sister of the pharaoh. Who is unable to talk at the moment cause Crow dared her to eat seven pepperoncini's at once.**

**SOTP: SPICYYYY!**

**Crow: Come on! There not as hot as jalapeno's!**

**Jack: You eat seven of them then!**

**Yusei: They do have a kick, Crow. Anyway, the dance is finally here. Sister of the pharaoh hopes you all enjoy the chapter. For the disclamer, Sister of the pharaoh does not own Y5D's or any songs used in this chapter.**

**Crow: And don't worry. She'll be back after the chapter. A glass of chocolate milk and she'll be fine. For now let's get this party started!**

* * *

The dance was total success that night as students turned out in their best guys were in leather jeans and T shirts. While the girls were in dress every size, style and color. Everyone was excited as the DJ played one song after the other. Some students chatted or stood near the refreshment table, being wall flowers. The rest were dancing the night away!

Laura, Carly and Kate entered the gym dressed in the gowns the bought.

Each of them looked beautiful as they walked onto the dance floor. The whole school gym was transformed into a display of streamers and confedity. Balloons hung from the ceiling and roses were placed at the tables to look fancy. The lights were dimmed as the disco lights shined brightly. Laura's friends were amazed while she stood and smiled at how beautiful everything looked with pride.

"Laura this is awesome! I can't believe you decorated the whole gym yourself!" Carly said in amazment.

"Yeah, sure I did. No one else in class would help me after Yukiko said that my disorder was contadigust."

"What! ? Those jerks. Well that just means we're even more proud of you! By the way, here comes prince charming?" Kate asked, refuring to Yusei.

"He's over there." Laura answered in a shy tone as she pointed him out.

Yusei was talking with Jack and Crow, who were Kate and Carly's dates. Turns out the three of them went to duel academy together. They all met up again at school and it was just like old times. As the three were talking, Crow turned to the girls and smiled. He then turned to Yusei and pointed out Laura to him. Who was blown away by beautiful she looked.

Laura wore a dress that was a dark pink at the top and bleed into lighter pink at the bottom. Roses were sown around the edges, and the shoulder length sleeves were a soft pink, made of silk. She also wore long, white opera gloves and a gold bracelt on her right wirst. Laura's dark brown hair was up in a bun, and her long bangs famed her delicite face.

To him, Laura was the only girl in the room. Yusei then excused himself from his friends and began to walk up to Laura. She felt nervous as Kate pushed her forward.

"Go on. He's your date after all. He's coming to see you. Don't be shy." Kate said in encourgement.

Laura blushed slightly as she walked up to Yusei. He was dressed in a black leather pants with a matching sleeveless jacket and navy blue tank top. He also wore black shoes with sliver buckles and black fingerless gloves. Most of the guys were dress simular to him, but the look seemed best suited for Yusei. In Laura's opinion, he was the most hansome man in the room.

"Wow...I must be lucky." Yusei said with a smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Laura asked.

Yusei answered her by coming closer and stroking the left side of her cheek with his hand. Wispering softly as he gazed at Laura with his deep bule eyes.

"Because I get to dance with the most beautiful girl here."

Laura smiled. She had never felt happier than at that moment. She then felt Yusei place something around her neck. When he was finished, ahe looked down to see the most beautiful gold locket. It was heart shaped, with a rose ingraved on the front. Laura felt like she was going to cry as she held the pendent close to her.

"You, got this for me?"

"I made it myself. I've been taking a jewlery class and I wanted to make something extra special for you." Yusei explained.

Laura wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Smiling as she held him close while Yusei returned the embrace.

"Thank you Yusei. I'll treasure this always. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Laura wispered happily.

"Your welcome, but you don't have to do anything for me, Laura. I'm just glad I could do this for you."

"This makes me so happy. I really wish I could give you something."

Suddenly a slow song began to play. Laura knew it well, it was one of her favorites. Laura always dreamed of dancing to this song with someone. However she had a feeling that it would be to girly for Yusei's taste. She was about to suggest they go outside to talk until Yusei took her left hand with one and placed the other on her waist. Laura blushed as they took up dancing positions.

"Well, if you insist. How about a dance, princess?" Yusei asked with charm in his voice.

Laura smiled as she nodded. Yusei then pulled her close and the two began dance across the floor as the song began. Yusei softly wispered the words to Laura, making her smile as she closed her eyes and listened.

_Hey...ohhh..._

_You drive a pretty car - you know how fine you are_  
_And nobody needs to say it.. no way.._  
_They love the clothes you wear - they compliment you and I_  
_Just love the way you play it..._

_But the only thing you dream of - money can't buy for you.._  
_Ohh.._  
_And in my dreams I make your wish come true _

_For the girl who has everything _  
_I bring you love_  
_I bring you love_  
_Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough_  
_Of my love._

As the song ended, Laura placed her head on Yusei's chest. Making him smile lovingly down at her. Yusei kissed her forehead as he held Laura close. Vowing to himself, that he would always do whatever he could to make the girl in his arms happy. No matter what, for Laura was more than worth it in his eyes.

"Laura?" Yusei asked

"Yes?"

"I love you. I want you to know, no matter how bad things are, that how I feel about you is the one thing that will never change." Yusei said warmly with a look of pure love in his eyes.

Laura gasped and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yusei. Crying in happiness at how wonderful this night was. Yusei had to be the most perfect man she had ever met, and he wanted to be with her. Not because of pity, or money. Because Yusei loved her, just as much as she loved him.

"I love you too, Yusei. You make my life in this world, worth living. No one else could ever take the place you have in my heart. Your my prince, as far as I'm conserned."

Yusei smiled at Laura's words. The two then kissed each other as another song began to start.

Unaware that the eyes of Carly, Jack, Crow and Kate, were watching them with smiles of their own.

* * *

**SOTP: AWW! ^_^ So sweet!**

**Yusei: Yeah, good chapter. What's gonna happen next?**

**SOTP: Oh, somes jerk come into the next chapter and you'll have to do some ass kicking. Laura has a big surprize for you though!**

**Yusei: Cool.**

**Jack: By the way, how did you get back at Crow for that dare?**

**SOTP: Oh, I have a friend who works at the pizza place down the street. Told her to plant his order with a full thing of jalapeno's!**

**Crow: SPICYYYY!**

**SOTP: Hee, hee! Ain't I a sinker? Read and reveiw please!**


	12. True to you

**SOTP: Hey guys! Next chapter for ya! Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Laura still had stars in her eyes from the dance on Monday. She smiled as she fingered the locket Yusei gave her while trying to focus on taking notes in math class. The afternoon sun was being hidden by some rain clouds as the last bell rang. Students were grabbing umbrella's just case as they ran through the halls.

Another long day at school was finally over. Laura ran quickly through the halls to meet up with Yusei. She wanted to spend the afternoon with him and show him the project she had worked on. As Laura headed to the science lab, she spotted Carly talking with Jack. Laura was surprized when Carly turned around and waved to her.

"Laura, Hey!" Carly called to her.

"Carly! Your not wearing glasses!" Laura said as she came up to the couple.

"Jack bought me contacts. He says that I look prettier without the frames."

"You do. But that doesn't mean you weren't cute already." Jack complimented as he pulled Carly close and kissed her on the forehead.

"I gotta go. See you love birds later." Laura said as she took off.

* * *

Mean while...

Yusei was writing some notes down in the lab. Waiting for Laura to come by. He smiled as he thought of her. Yusei looked up from his work when he heard the door open, thinking it was Laura. Only to see the last person he wanted to see. Yukiko stood in door way with one hand on her hip. She was wearing a smirk on her make up covered face.

Yusei turned backed to his work to ignor her. Instead of the girls school uniform, Yukiko was wearing a hot pink body suit that glittered. Yukiko walked in seductivly and leaned over Yusei's desk. She spoke soft and sweetly, but Yusei knew she was up to no good.

"Hey, Yusei. What's up? Like my new body suit? Got it for dance class." Yukiko commented.

"What do you want, Yukiko?" Yusei asked blunty.

"That's a pretty cold greeting to someone who's trying to be your friend."

"We're not friends. You bullied and picked on Laura constantly. She had the hardist time just trying to focuse cause of that." Yusei said as he stood up from his desk.

"It's not my fault, she deserves it. Your smarter than to put up with a freak like that." Yukiko said, which just made Yusei angery.

"That's not what you said at swim class. Turning people against each other isn't going to make others like you Yukiko. Now please leave." Yusei said.

Not willing to take no for an answer, Yukiko did something Yusei didn't see coming. She growled and pushed Yusei up against the wall. She then grabbed his collor and forced her lips onto his. Yusei's eyes went wide as he felt the sticky sweet lip gloss Yukiko wore on his lips. Yukiko then tried to go further by undoing Yusei's school jacket.

She planned to have him, one way or another...

* * *

Laura was very excited as she got to the science lab. Just as she walked in, she found a site that left her completly shaken. Yukiko was kissing Yusei while she tried to undo his uniform jacket. Yusei just stood there. His eyes were wide from the shock.

Laura slowly walked backwards out of the room. Making sure that neither of the two knew she was there. Laura leaned back against the wall, feeling like her world was starting to come apart. She began to cry, feeling alone as she began her deep breathing rituals all over again. Laura slowly sank to the ground as the memories she had of Yusei flowed through her mind.

All of the times he protected her. How he said that he loved her since they were kids. Was it all a lie? Was she just a pawn in some game? Laura was about run away until she heard Yukiko yell and crash into something. Then she heard Yusei talk in an angery voice. Laura quietly peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

"YUKIKO! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? !" Yusei yelled in anger as he wipped away the lip gloss on his mouth.

"Just giving you taste of a real women. It's obivous that you've been poisioned by that loser." Yukiko said which made Yusei angery.

"I told you before I'm not interested in you. Laura is my girlfriend and I would never betray her. She's ten times more of a women than your are." Yusei said with devotion in his voice.

"Yusei, she's a freak! She's constantly doing those stupid habits of hers!"

"She's NOT a freak! She has a mentle disabilty and that dosen't matter to me. That's only one part of her. There's so much more that makes her beautiful and special." Yusei said.

"Beautiful? She's a loser! She-" Yukiko started but Yusei cut her off.

"You don't even know her, so you have no right to talk about the women I love, like she's some kind of monster. If anyone is the loser Yukiko, it's you!"

Yukiko began to scream and stomped out of the room a spoiled little girl who didn't get desert. Not even noticing Laura until she called to her. Yukiko turned to see an angery look on Laura's face.  
She walked up to her slowly, not saying anything. Laura then did something that Yukiko didn't see coming.

_SMACK!_

Yukiko had a red hand mark on her face a second later. Laura turned around and walked back towards the lab. Leaving Yukiko stunned before she stomped off. Yusei began to gather his things when he noticed Laura standing in the door way. He noticed the look on her face. Laura was crying, but had a smile on her face. She was happy that Yusei was fateful to her.

At the same time, she felt bad for doubting him. Even for a moment.

"Laura, I'm sorry that happened. I want you to know that everything I said was the truth. I only want you." Yusei said with honesty and love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Yusei. I doubted you and I shouldn't have. You have my heart too, and I don't want anyone else to have it." Laura said.

She started cry again and Yusei wrapped her in his arms. Wispering softly as he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair. The rain outside began to fall softly as Laura returned the embrace. Listening to Yusei's words of comfert as she started to feel calm.

"_I love you. Only you...always." _Yusei wispered softly.

"_I love you too. Only you...Thank you Yusei." _Laura wispered softly in return.

Yusei kissed Laura deeply to prove his love, which she accepted. Yusei smiled when the two broke away and wipped the tears from her cheek.

"Besides, that lip gloss she was wearing was nasty." Yusei commented.

The two laughed and then went to Laura's house. Laughing and talking as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad! I hope you like! Reveiws please!**


	13. A love for now and always: Final

**SOTP**:**What is up, peeps! I know, it's been forever since I updated this one right? Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! FINAL CHAPTER! YES! Sorry, I know you all enjoyed this story. But I hope you will enjoy the stories I have in the works!**

**WARNING! LEMON CHAPTER! I REPEAT! LEMON CHAPTER! Will all duelist and readers under the age of 17 please leave! Thank you.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yusei and Laura were riding back to Yusei's house on his duel runner after the whole Yukiko thing at school.

Laura was quite the whole way back. She couldn't help but feel self concess after hearing what Yukiko said. It was true that Laura let her OCD take control of her alot. For that reason he was unable to be herself. There were times she wondered if people were nice to her just because they felt sorry for her. As different as Laura was, the only thing she ever wanted was to be treated like everyone else.

There were even times she wondered if Yusei was really okay with her disabilty. Or if he was just excepting her because they were old friends. These thoughts went through Laura's mind as she and Yusei arrived ar his house. The two quickly dismounted and ran inside to escape the rain as it began to fall harder. Once inside, Yusei lead Laura to a guest room and gave her a spare set of his PJ's to change into.

"Sorry if these are a bit big."

"No that's fine. It's better than wet clothes." Laura said.

"There's a bathroom in this room as well. Take a warm shower and relax, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei nodded in return and closed the door behined him. Taking Yusei's advise, Laura took a nice warm shower and changed into the set of clothes Yusei gave her. Laura couldn't help but notice that the shirt smelled like him as she put it on. The scent was gentel and comferting, just like Yusei was. After changing, Laura turned off the lights and crawled into the guest bed to try and to go to sleep.

Even though she wanted to be with Yusei, Laura felt like she would just be a bother to him. Laura was just about to close her eyes when a crash of thunder startled her. The sound scared Laura badly and her OCD started to act up again. A few seconds later, there was another crash that was even louder than the last one. Making Laura scream out in fear as she placed her hands on both sides of her head.

Laura didn't even noticed that Yusei had opened the door and rushed in til she felt his arms wrap around her.

"_Shhhh, Laura It's me. It's okay now." _Yusei whispered softly.

"_Yusei? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, did I?" _Laura asked as she returned his embrace.

"_No, I was awake already. Did you get scared?"_

_"A little, the thunder just startled me."_ Laura explained.

It was then that a huge blush had grown on Laura's face. For she just realized that Yusei was topless when her hands touched his chest. Part of Laura wanted to push Yusei away because of that. Yet at the same time, it felt nice to be in his arms like this. Especially cause she was so scared. Without even knowing what was happening, Yusei laid the both of them down on the bed and pulled Laura close to him.

"_I'll stay with you tonight. Didn't you say your OCD acts up when you get scared?" _Yusei asked.

_"Yes, but it's okay. You don't have to Yusei. I'll be alright."_

Laura then gently pushed Yusei away as she sat up. She couldn't help but feel nervous about being with Yusei in this type of setting. Laura knew Yusei was a considerate person, but he was still a man. Laura wasn't sure of what would happen if she let Yusei stay with her tonight. Especially since they were now more than just friends. Laura was about to get up from the bed when she felt Yusei grab her hand.

"Laura, I know why your nervous. But I promise you that I won't force myself on you. I would never want to lose the trust you have in me in any way. Your too important to me. I'll only go as far as you allow me too." Yusei vowed

"I know that Yusei. And thank you, but that's not the only reason."

"Then what is it?"

"Yusei, what do you see when you look at me?" Laura asked as she turned around to face Yusei.

It was a vage question, yet Yusei understood the meaning of it right away. He had Laura lay down on the bed again and gazed down at her with warmth in his eyes. After a few mintues of silence, Yusei ran a hand through Laura's hair and spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"_I see a women who is more beautiful in more ways than any other. I see a person with a loving heart, a kind personailty and a drive that can't be stopped by anything. Not even her weakness's which she has few of. I see the one person in the world who is the only one I ever want. I see you, Laura. Not you and your OCD, but just you."_

Laura smiled at Yusei. She felt so happy to hear those words from him. Before she realized it, she sat up and kissed Yusei passionately. Yusei gave in immeditly and returned the kiss deeply. He placed both arms on either side of Laura and used them to keep himself up so as not to crush Laura. After a moment, Yusei ran his tounge across Laura's lips, asking for entrance.

Laura opened her mouth nervously and allowed Yusei to deepen the kiss. Yusei's dove inside and exploring Laura's caverans. It was like a dream for him to be with her this way. After they broke away, both Laura and Yusei's eyes were clouded with lust. Yusei leaned down and began to kiss Laura's neck. Making her moan as Yusei soon found her sweet spot. Yusei broke away moments later and looked at Laura.

Her face was flushed and she was gasping for air. Her brown eyes had become golden and her lips were slightly wet from the kiss they just shared. Yusei could feel himself getting hotter from all this. To him at that moment, Laura was the most beautiful women in the world and Yusei wanted no one else. He came close to Laura's ear and whispered softly.

_"Laura, do you want to keep going? I'll stop if you want me too. God knows I don't want to stop, but I'm willing wait if I must. Because your worth waiting for." _

_"Yusei...You're so sweet and considerate...But, I truly want this...So please...Take me...I'm yours... I want you to have all of me...I love you...Please..." _Laura asked him with pleaded.

"_Alright then..." _Yusei whispered.

A smiled on his face as his licked his lips. Yusei then continued where he left off and attacked Laura's neck with kisses. A small growl came his mouth at hearing the soft moans that Laura made. Yusei quickly started to undo the buttons on her night shirt and continued to slowly make his way down. Squeezing one of Laura's soft breast gently while sucking the bud on the other.

"_Ahhhh! Yu-Yusei!"_

_"So soft...so warm...ah...Laura..."_

Yusei spoke softly as he ran his tender hands down her thighs. Yusei then removed her night pants carefully while gasped softly. Both at the action and at cool air that her. For she had become very hot very quickly. Yusei touched Laura's women gently and began to rub. Laura threw her head back in pleasure with a large gasp. Tossing her head back and forth. Yusei leaned down close to Laura and whispered softly.

Making her blush grow deeper.

_"Your so wet...Does this feel good?" _

_"Mmmm...Y-yes...I-I want..."_

_"More? Don't worry...I'll take care of that...just relax..." _Yusei said.

Kissing his way down Laura's body. A moment later, Laura felt something warm and wet enter inside of her. Laura's went wide and let out a loud moan while she tried to move around. Yusei quickly held her still by placing his hands on the side of her hips. Yusei growled as Laura moaned loudly from feeling the intense pleasure she was receiving. Yusei continued to run his tongue along her walls.

Getting lost in the pleasure he was giving to Laura as his pants became tighter. Yusei knew Laura was close was to climax by the way she gasping, so he pulled away and replaced his tongue with a single finger. Yusei held Laura close while pumping her slowly. Laura gripped Yusei tightly as his continued his actions. Hissing and gasping as she drowned in the pleasure.

"_Ahhhh! Hah, hah, Yu-sei...Mph! So good! I-I feel something!..."_

"I know...I'm getting hot too. Ahhh...Just a second...let me take these off."

Yusei whispered.

He then removed his finger from Laura and stood up from the bed to take his pants off. A few moments later, Yusei felt Laura's hands wrap themselves around his chest. Yusei gasped and moaned with a blush when he hear Laura whisper in his ear. Speaking softly as her hands slowly made their way down his chest and to his pant's button.

_"Yusei...__you have such smooth skin...It's not fair that I'm only one getting pleasured...Let me touch you...Please..."_

"_Ah...Mmmmph...Laura...you don't...have to do this...Ah!" _Yusei cried when Laura's fingers gently ran across his member.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't-_

_"Don't apologize, hah...Please...take these off...I need you..." _ Yusei moaned in pleasure.

Laura made quick work of Yusei's pants, making him gasp as the cool night air hit him. Yusei then laid Laura back down on the bed and kissed her as he prepared to go inside. Laura shut her eyes tight, getting ready for the intrusion when Yusei laid his head in her neck. Whispering as he entered inside.

"_Laura...don't be scared..."_

"AH! Hah, hah..."

"Laura...Laura...I love you..."

"Yusei...I..."

"I've always loved you..."

"Yusei...I feel something! Ahhh!"

"I won't love anyone else, but you...Ahhh...So warm..."

"Ahhh...Yusei...I love you too...always..."

_"Laura..."_

The two of them came together and smiled as they fell asleep in each others arms. Vowing to never be separated by anything ever again.

* * *

_**Ten years** **later...**_****

Yusei and Laura graduated together from both high school and college. Yusei became a duel runner mechanic while Laura became graphic artist. The two got a place of their own and their friendship and love were never stronger. They spent every day together, heading towards the future. Ready for anything that came their way.

That is how a story of a long lost friendship, became a long lasting love.

The end.

* * *

**SOTP: FINALLY! Took me forever to get this done! Thank you all so much for reading! It's because of all of you I was able to write this. Please continue to read my other stories and thank you once again for reading my first full Yusei/OC story.**


End file.
